pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Client Overhaul
The original post can be found here. Update 1 - Client Overhaul Information: The current client is severely slacking in terms of content, which limits our plans on future updates, so what I plan to do, is rebuild the client, from the ground up, adding a load of new content, for future updates. below is a list, of the things that I will be adding/changing. Note: the list is not complete and is subject to change. Features: *Rebuilding the entire system behind the resizeable client, doing it properly, and with actual full screen support, in both the web client, and the downloadable client, as it was on the old version of Runescape. *Seamless game frame switching, the current system is shockingly bad, hard coded, and is a pain in the ass to work with. (like a lot of things in the current client). *Newer revision content, consisting of newer maps, bosses, and items. This will allow us to add a lot more content, that we currently cannot, as we're missing the data, such as corporeal beast, in its proper lair, Nex, miasmic spells, storm of armadyl and a lot more. With this update, we plan on relocating the home area, from edgeville, to another area, but this will remain a mystery for now. :) *Removing ALL commands, I plan on writing systems behind every command, to make it a lot easier, for you players to do stuff, without having to remember commands, ids, or item names, etc. *A new helper system. The current system, isn't very efficient, I want to create a system that is easy to use, on both parts, and won't require you to stop what you're doing, to help people. I plan on writing a system similar to live-chat on websites, but in-game, where it puts you in a queue, and staff/helpers can take you out of the queue, and start a conversation with you, assisting you with anything you will need help with. they wont have to teleport you somewhere, nor will they have to teleport to you. making it a lot easier for us to monitor who helps the most, and who doesn't help etc. *An event manager, the current system behind events, is just staff telling you what you can and cannot do, I plan on writing a system to handle events in a designated area, where staff choose the stipulations and the rewards, and just hit start. Then you lot can open the event manager, and choose whether you want to join or not. This will make it a lot easier to host events, and make them a lot more organised, easier to manage, and professional. Update 2 - SQL Integration Information: The current server stores the majority of data in files, on the server, I believe this is pretty bad, and I will be converting the server to store everything in a database. This makes it a lot easier for us to maintain the server, as we can write scripts to handle the majority of the tasks for us. This will also allow us to integrate the server with the forums, completely. below is a list of the potential features this could provide. Note: the list is not complete and is subject to change. Features: *Your account will be linked with your forum account *Easier for us to backup and restore our players accounts. *A lot more online features, such as account management. *The biggest feature, would be for staff, such as myself, ferry and arre. As we will be able to manage and maintain the server a lot easier, as I plan on writing a management suite, with features that will enable us to be able to handle server issues, contact individual players, restart and update and a lot more, remotely.